My Home Is You
by Magnus Glitter Bane Alec
Summary: Mornings always have the most charm. And lazy mornings are just perfect. (CoB or CoHF)


_So I was going through my malec fanfic folder with all the stories I read and loved and it made me have malec feels. I really had to write this then. Hope you like it. Just a little bit of malec for you all. _

_Also it's set in after CoG maybe. Can be after CoHF too though so whichever you like. Anyway enjoy._

One foot in front of the other. That's all a black haired boy could focus on as his mind turned dazed and body more and more tired by the second.

It was a bed hunt today. A demon went after Izzy while she was locked in combat with another so of course Alec had to step in. But that demon then ended up throwing him against the wall and making him hit his head.

So yea...A bad hunt.

Still he had to put a reassuring smile on his lips later on as the three siblings parted because he really doesn't want to go home. He hasn't in a while. Not since max died really.

There is only one place the boy wanst to go to and it may be a longer trip then to the institute but he can do it. He can make himself stay conscious just a little bit more.

It doesn't matter that his sight is blurry, and body sore all over with a headache coming from hell itself because if he can keep walking just half a block more he'll be there. He'll be in the warm loft with the only person he cares to see at the moment.

Because it is not his absent parents or supportive siblings he wants to see. It's someone else. Someone really dear to him.

So one step at a time, one foot in front of the other, and he'll get there. He always gets there.

…

Alec doesn't remember unlocking the building door but he must have, he doesn't remember walking up the stairs but again he must have because he can see Magnus in front of him now so again he doesn't remember it but he must have knocked too.

But it's okay because he's not wavering on his feet anymore, but that must be the long arms encircling his waist. That's okay too though.

It seems he lost a lot more blood then he first thought too because really he should be more conscious then this and not see black spots in front of his eyes.

Still it doesn't matter because he lets himself over to the darkness without a fight. Knowing he will be fine because Magnus is there and he will make it be fine. Really this isn't the first time he came to the loft, a place he started calling home even before he let himself accept the fact, bloodied and beat up.

So he'll be fine. Magnus always makes sure of it.

…

Eyes as blue as the sea fluttered open to a feeling of a soft touch on the boys own back. Eyes still hazy from sleep that settled heavily in his limbs too because really the mattress below is so comfortable he just wants to bury himself in it and never get up again.

Actually that sounds like the most perfect idea; the boy thought as his eyes closed shut once again. Cutting off the sunlight lingering on the yellow bedspread that covered his bare snow pale skin that never seems to get any tanner.

In contract lying right next to the boy was another. Skin tanned and golden by nature, face features Asian and hair black seemingly a mess but still not getting into his eyes. Gold and green cat eyes that looked so out of place on the man's face but not really.

Said eyes focused only on one though. Only on the absolutely perfect boy lying beside him.

He could have been more perfect if he stopped coming to his loft half dead from blood loss among other bodily injuries and completely covered in dirt; Magnus thought as he lazily traced the black ink standing out against pale shoulders.

Honestly though he doesn't mind that much. Because even if half dead Alec still comes home. He comes home to Magnus every day and the other can't love the fact more than he does.

It really can't be possible to love someone as much as he loves Alec. It shouldn't be. And yet he does. He loves him so much, and anyone even just trying to deny it must be blind because the spark the cat eyes get, the way they lit up every time Alec smiles at him or just even looks, it shows so much love and fondness it must be unbearable.

And it sometimes is. The long nights of insomnia because the worry if this is the day Alec gets killed is too much really is too much sometimes. But he gets it comes with the territory of his lover being a shadowhunter and he can't change that, wouldn't even want to because that would mean changing something Alec is.

So he deals with it. He can deal with it. Because even with the worry filled nights the door handle always turns and it always opens to show the blue eyed boy there. Sometimes fine and sometimes not but always there.

And that's all that matters. All the frustration and worry is worth it because of that. For Alec it's worth it.

Because you have mornings like these. Mornings where there is not rush and Magnus can wake up next to Alec and stay. Enjoy the warmth of the boy next to him and the way the early sunlight lingers on muscle taunt skin. They have nowhere to go after all and that's the best. Because the lazy mornings with only I love you's passing their lips is really perfection for the man.

He gets to spend them with the one he loves more than he did anyone else ever after all.

Of course there are also the mornings where the morning kisses turn into something more. Into sweet love making that isn't rushed or hard but just…slow and loving.

Something he never had with anyone before.

And really he couldn't be more happy to have it with Alec. His sweet and loving shadowhunter.

Muscles under Magnus's feather light touched tensed as he outlined the tunes. Working underneath the touch and making the other have goosebumps as sleep finally let go of his mind.

So he turned slowly to his back and caught Magnus's lips with ease, already knowing his boyfriend will be leaning in the second he begins to roll over.

It was a sweet kiss, a lazy one of two boys who intended to stay in bed a bit more and do nothing the whole day because it's theirs and no one else's. No hunts today and no clients. Just the two of them.

For now at least. Later who knows but right now it's just the two of them. It's their morning.

"Good morning peach." Magnus smiled at the other, and even though Alec crinkled at the new nickname, scrunching his nose in distaste, he really wouldn't want to start his day any other day. Badly thought of nicknames included.

"Morning."

_Did you like it? Tell me what you think._

_I was going for fluff. And just pure malec cause I felt like it. Hope you liked it and please leave a review with your thoughts. I know it's kinda short but yea._

_Please review my lovelies._


End file.
